Il Diavolo
by musefatale
Summary: Lucius Gen. Written in 2005.


Il Diavolo Non è Così Brutto Come si Sipinge

Or

Il Diavolo

Occasionally he wonders which one of his parents had the bright idea to name him after the antagonist of Christian mythology. He would ask them why himself, if they were not both currently six feet underground in the family's private cemetery. Their portraits hanging in the great library held no answer either. Mostly this strikes him when he glances towards the great family tree in the reception room.

The Pure and Consummate House of Malfoy

"Sub Rosa"

What happens here stays here. In a family whose single desire was for outward perfection, no fault left the walls of this house. It was like this when his grandparents lived here, and when their parents had lived here as well.

Would people see him as a different person if they knew the inner workings of the family? He did not think so. They have grown to fear him, his name, and his legacy. They would not give truth a second thought, but go on believing what they always have. However, it was not always so...

His father went to school with Tom Riddle. They were not so much friends, but his father had saved the boy's life once or twice and caused some excruciating damage towards more than a few Gryffindors. Those acts earned his father a place in the boy's inner court once he became the Dark Lord. Moreover, it was nearly mandatory for Lucius to assume his father's role. Fortunately, he had a placement that allowed him to do nothing at all within the circle.

He did not so much agree with the actions as he did the causes. Mudbloods were capable of magic just the same as any Pureblood. Nevertheless, just as in the past, positions of higher status were given to those of better breeding, so should they now. The killings were just another form of racism; he had to admit that. How far had genocide ever gotten a country in the past? Slavery was a more productive response, but down the road, even that lead to destruction. When will people learn that the past repeats itself? Of course, he is not one to speak up on such matters. Not being in pain is much too important to him, as is being alive, so he keeps face just like he always has, and doesn't argue with anything that people assume is true of him. Not even his son knows the truth behind Lucius' silent, almost passive actions during the Death Eater meetings, which Draco has, just became old enough to attend.

He knows exactly why the Dark Lord targets Muggles and Muggle-born Wizards. They were the ones who would put him through hell as a child. He never speaks of it, but Lucius' father told him once or twice of the orphanage in London that the young Tom Riddle grew up in, and how his father left his mother when he discovered her magical lineage. It was not a story that Lucius could empathize with at all. He had never involved himself with Mudbloods, nor would he ever speak to a Muggle, unless ordered to. Of course, nobody that he had ever known had lacked a real family. He supposes that it would be difficult for anyone to have to go through life with so much hatred for one group of people. He understands how it would be comforting to that person to know that others support his opinion. He also knows how much power the Dark Lord offers those who follow him, and how easily the promise of power blinds.

Power is a great thing. It makes a status symbol out of people. It makes others respect, even fear you. He remembers a saying by some Roman political leader, he thinks that it must have been either Nero or Caesar: Oderint dum metuant, "Let them hate me so long as they fear me." Fear is a very powerful emotion. It can lead people to follow, even against their will. It separates those who are willing to die from those who are too frightened. A man can do anything without retribution so long as those who declare the punishments are afraid of him. That is how he has gotten away with so many things.

Lucius is not an ignorant man. He notices things very quickly. He knows where to look to find exactly what he needs to benefit him. Blackmail is an art, that is, if you know how to use your resources correctly. He has honed this art to perfection. Perfection is the most important thing to his family. He also knows what buttons to push on people and how many times he can push them until the connection wears out. He is an impeccable manipulator and though no one truly has a reason to, he can make people fear him at the blink of an eye. Perhaps, he thinks, this is why he is such a good resource for the Dark Lord. Of course, in thinking this over, very carefully, he comes to another revelation: his name suits him perfectly.

For whom else in history is such a powerful negotiator, able to weasel out of any circumstance? Who else is able to use the ignorance of others to suit his rising power? Who else do people fear, loathe, and secretly lust after all at the same time. Who else has become a symbol of divine evil, once a symbol of brightness and grace? Whom else does he share so much in common with, as the devil himself...?

End


End file.
